


Conspiracy

by SneetchesToo



Series: Good Things Happen Bingo [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Good Things Happen Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: GTHB: There Was Only One BedMichelle knew something was up when she and Owen wound up sharing a bed at the hotel.
Relationships: Michelle Blake/Owen Strand
Series: Good Things Happen Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154996
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

> *It is what it is.

Michelle couldn’t believe this, of all the ridiculous things the universe could do against her, this, well this Cwas absurd.

“You know, when I agreed to come with you to this conference I didn't realize this was gonna happen.” She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the hotel room before them.

“Look, I don't know what happened, I told them two rooms.” Owen let out a huff as he dropped his duffle bag to the floor, one hand moving to run through his hair.

“I don't even mind that we share a room, but a bed?” She turned to face him and sighed. “This is like the most generic plot line of a Hallmark romance movie.”

“I'll sleep on the floor then.” Shaking her head back and forth she watched as his shoulders dropped.

“You are not sleeping on the floor Owen.” She wouldn’t make him do that, not after the week they had both just had.

“Then what are we supposed to do?” She figured the answer was pretty obvious, but Owen seemed oblivious to what was going on.

“Share the bed…” It couldn’t be that bad, could it?

They were both adults.

Adults who happened to be very attracted to each other.

But adults nonetheless.

“Are you sure?” He almost seemed, nervous.

“What else are we gonna do?” She wondered why, it’s not like they weren’t aware of their feelings for each other. “No one’s sleeping on the floor.”

“Alright.” He shrugged before kicking off his shoes and heading to the bed, claiming the side closest to the window as he climbed up onto the mattress. “Mattress is comfy.”

He winked and she rolled her eyes, sliding off her shoes and moving toward the bed.

“You, Owen Strand, are not getting lucky on that mattress,” He chuckled as he settled back against the pillows, “I don’t care how comfy it may be.”

“We’ll see.” He waggled his eyebrows at her and she shook her head. “I bet by the end of the week you’ll change your mind.”

“I bet I won’t.” She pulled herself up to sit beside him, marveling at how comfy the mattress was indeed. 

“I bet you a fancy dinner you will.” He had turned his head toward her and was smirking that smile that made her heart melt.

“Are you betting me a date that I’ll agree to sleep with you before we go home?” He was downright insane and she hoped he knew it.

“Maaaaybe…” She couldn’t help but reach out and smack at his arm, giggling when he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. “You know you want too.”

“You have no idea what I want…” But he did know, and that was part of the problem.

“I think I do.” There was a look in his eyes that made something inside her nervous, excited, but nervous.

She got ready to respond when there was a knock on their door and she sighed.

Their friends had horrible timing.

“Someone had better be dying.” He mumbled out, offering her a soft smile as he moved to stand.

She watched as he made his way to the door, throwing it open with a huff as he revealed TK and Judd on the other side, both grinning like fools.

“What do you two want?” He huffed, his arms crossing over his chest as he took in the sight of his son and best-friend cackling like fools.

“Just making sure you two are enjoying your accommodations?” Michelle rolled her eyes as she flopped back against the bed.

Of course they were in on it.

They were evil and she was going to kill them both.

But only if Owen didn’t do so first.

“You’re both dead.” He hissed through his teeth.

TK just chuckled and reached out, patting his dad on the shoulder.

“We just figured you two could use a little encouragement…” If only they knew.

“Yeah Cap, it was an honest mistake.” Michelle knew Judd better than anyone on this planet, including his wife, and she knew there was no mistake involved.

“That’s horse shit Judson and you know it.” Judd peered around the corner and offered her a wink.

“Well I guess we’ll never really know now will we Michelle?” She rolled her eyes once more at the man’s words.

This was a conspiracy and he damn well knew it.

“Get lost, both of you.” Owen was mad and she couldn’t blame him, they had been set up and it was pretty sad.

Hell, it was pathetic.

Everyone but him seemed to know they belonged together.

If they could see it, then why couldn’t he?

“Have fun guys!” TK called with a wink before taking off down the hallway, Judd hot on his heels. “Love you!”

“Yeah yeah yeah.” She knew that they did this because they cared about them, but damn did they have horrible timing.

“I can’t believe them.” Owen growled, slamming the door shut before turning to face her.

“I’ve known Judd long enough to not be surprised by anything he does.” Which was true, this really didn’t surprise her that much.

The fact that he set up his own captain though, that was shocking.

“TK knows better though.” She raised an eyebrow at him as she sat up in the bed.

“Does he now?” He let out a huff as he moved to sit down across from her. “He is your son.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She chuckled at the hurt look on his face.

“I hear you’re quite the prankster yourself Captain.” In fact, she had been on the receiving end of plenty of his pranks over the past two years. “He gets it from you.”

“But this…” He gestured to the space around them, pointing specifically to the bed they were sitting on, “getting involved in my love life, that’s new, even for him.”

“Well Captain, I didn’t know I was part of your love life…” His cheeks turned red and he bowed his head with a cough and she knew that he had been caught. 

“You know what I mean.” He whispered, shaking his head as he rubbed at the back of his neck. 

“Well, here we are.” She couldn’t help her voice from cracking and he sighed as he looked up at her. “I can always go share with Judd, it would be the perfect payback.”

“Nah.” He reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly. “Stay.”

“Okay.” She squeezed back and offered him a smile, which he quickly returned. “I hope you don’t snore…”

“You know damn good and well I don’t.” He said with a chuckle. 

“If you hog all the covers we’re gonna have issues.” She knew that he often cocooned himself in the blankets in his bed at the station and she wasn’t about to let that happen.

“I’ll share.” He offered her a look and she raised an eyebrow as she waited for the stipulations she was sure he was going to give her. “But you’ll probably have to cuddle with me in order for that to happen.”

“Fine.” She acted like that bothered her, but really, she was looking forward to it.

“Just fine?” He moved in closer and she batted him away playfully, squealing when he tackled her to the bed. “What’s so bad about cuddling with me?”

“Nothing Owen.” She tried to fight him off, but she was barely making an effort and he knew it.

“I’m a very good cuddler I’ll have you know.” He was hovering above her now and she felt her breath hitch in her chest at the closeness.

“I never doubted that.” She whispered as she stared him down.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, staring each other down as they both breathed softly.

She was shocked when he made the first move, leaning down just enough to brush his lips against hers softly.

When he pulled back she suddenly felt very lonely, so she reached up and cupped his cheeks against her palms, pulling his face back down to his.

“What are you doing?” He asked softly, his nose brushing against hers as he spoke.

“Shutting you up for once.” She said with a smirk.

And then she pulled his face the rest of the way down and pressed her lips against his once more.

Maybe Judd and TK weren’t so crazy after all.

And if it took a little conspiring to get them together, than she would allow it, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> *Comments please.


End file.
